craedelfandomcom-20200214-history
The War of the Scepter
After the Grummish War, Bectin, Albatiia, Norswenark, and Deinksvund secede from the Cradle Empire and claim themselves as independent kingdoms. This causes the remaining nations in the Cradle Empire to declare war and begin to put down this uprising. The majority of the war is fought in Eirebenacht, Hirvatyknia, E'Trina, and southern Porta as the united armies of Bectin, Deinksvund, and their allies were slightly larger than the remaining armies of the Cradle Empire. Hirvatyknia forms an order of mounted troops known as The Purple Dragons in order to coordinate defence of her boarders against the armies of Deinksvund and Norswenark. It is only through the skill of these commanders that Hirvatyknia was able to prevent her cites from being raised by the invading army. Across the Cradle Sea Eirebenacht was not so lucky, and fell to the invading force of Albatiian and Bectonian soldiers. Northern Porta remained neutral throughout the war, with the city of Rio Del Perro giving shelter to a Bectonian army as they marched south. Deinksvund at the time was twice the size, extending into much of the Ardent Lands. As their army was marching through E'Trina a deadly plague began to spread through northern Deinksvund. The plague, though not at first, began to become resistant to magical healing as it spread like wildfire amongst the Deinks people. This mysterious plague is said to have broken the backs of the Deinks people and stopped their march through E'Trina as much of their army was called back home to keep peace amongst a very frightened people. In Porta the joint forces of Bectin and Albatiia marched south after they had conqured the nation of Eirebenacht . It was in Arbin, the capitol city of Porta that the imperial army made a stand against the rebel force. For eight years the Bectonian and Albatiian armies laid siege to the city and it still did not fall. During the siege imperial diplomats had been meeting with the clans of Albatiia and slowly convinced them to declare peace with the Cradle Empire and thus withdraw their armies from Porta and Crangnia. Bectin, finding it's major ally leaving it's side, was repelled from Porta. The Cradle Empire, then ruled over by the Arbitrater, issued an ultimatum to Bectin, Norswenark, and Deinksvund; surrender to imperial rule or be destroyed. In order to show that he was willing to preform this regicide, the Arbitrater declared himself Emperor, stating that it was only an emperor who could decide the fate of monarchs. After several more years of bloodshed, a humbled Bectin and Deinksvund surrendered, with Norswenark being conquered shortly after the naming of the Emperor. The condition of surrender was for these two nations to have their monarch step down, and not declare a new one. The next in line to rule would then do so under the title "Prince". This served as advanced notice to the rest of the Cradle Empire as with the death of the current monarchs in the other nations their heirs would be named "Princes" and they were not to wear crowns. In a show of respect to the nations of Bectin and Deinksvund all the other monarchs of the Cradle Empire removed their crowns and other adornments of royalty and cast them into the smelting pot alongside those of the surrendered nations in an event now known as the Melting of Crowns Time Line The World of Tellic